debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Tooth
|-|Needles= |-|Marcus= |-|Sweet Tooth= |-|Minion= |-|Dark Tooth= |-|Tower Tooth= |-|As Calypso= Summary Credits to the Twisted Metal wiki for the Summary Known as the most twisted character in Twisted Metal (which is saying something), he is the very embodiment of hate, anger, and destruction on an epic scale. Each interpretation differs from each game, but he has kept a consistent image throughout the series, being the poster mayhem icon for the series theme. Needles is truly evil, and thinks nothing of anything but the joy and desire of death and chaos. His character in Black and the 2012 reboot are his most famous incarnations of Sweet Tooth. A serial killer who uses a ice cream truck and demented clown theme to perform mass homicide on innocent people or fellow contestants. His mask is a part of his evil motives as he made it as an escape from his alter ego Marcus Kane. Sweet Tooth is also the most colorful character; he dresses like a circus clown, and has a colorful vehicle with designs that match that of a local circus clown. He prides himself in being the best serial killer of all time and will stop at nothing to make sure his title remains intact. In some incarnations, he has a great love for ice cream and frozen treats: he keeps these in the back of his ice cream truck along with his various killing weapons and the bodies of his unfortunate victims. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 9-C physically, possibly 5-A via Reality Warping and Size Manipulation Name: Marcus "Needles" Kane, Sweet Tooth, Minion (Twisted Metal Black) Origin: Twisted Metal Gender: Male Age: 36-42 (His age varies between games) Classification: Human, clown, ice cream vendor (formerly), serial Killer, Twisted Metal contestant, leader of the Clowns Faction (Twisted Metal 4 and 2012) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Effortlessly slaughtered everyone in a hospital. Threw a name plaque across a hallway hard enough to pierce through a person's forehead, ultimately killing them. Can casually shatter reinforced windows. Killed three armed police officers with his bare hands in less than a minute after breaking out of the Electric chair) | At least Large Building level (destroyed the Statue of Liberty and part of a dam. Its weakest missiles are capable of shooting down passenger planes and blowing up large blimps) | At least Large Building level (Much stronger than most vehicles in game) | At least Large Building level (Significantly higher than before, having maxed out stats and considered to be one of the strongest vehicles compared to others within the game) | At least Large Building level (Much higher than before) | At least Street level physically, possibly Large Planet level via Reality Warping and Size Manipulation (In TM 4, he had stolen and stripped away of Calypso's powers, which the latter was capable of a man's face around the entirety of Earth after enlarging himself to planetary size. And in TM Head on, he had stolen Calypso's body and thus also gaining control of his powers as well) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak human | Subsonic | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | likely Peak human, possibly Relativistic+ via size manipulation (Has control over Calypso's powers, which the largest known size he has reached would grant him this much speed), possibly higher (Amplified the speed of Amanda Watts' dragster to such a degree that it broke through a barrier and began travelling backwards through time. However, it is unknown whether or not he would be capable of applying this to himself, as he has never been shown using this ability to affect a living being) Combat Speed: Peak human | Subsonic | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | likely Peak human, possibly Relativistic+, possibly higher Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ (Can see bullets in slow motion in-game, and should be easily comparable to other drivers who can dodge machinegun bullets, missiles and tank shells in their vehicles) | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Supersonic+, possibly Relativistic+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Peak human, possibly higher (Broke out of leather restraints with ease. Tossed Calypso off the top floor of his tower. Threw a name plaque hard enough to embed it in a man's skull. Tossed numerous victims through reinforced glass windows during his rampage through a hospital) | At least Class 5 in Sweet Bot form (Its size is this large compared to a delivery truck) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Peak human, as high as Class Z via size manipulation Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Building Class (Can ram other vehicles hard enough to damage them. The Sweet Bot's Sweet Slam can destroy a well-sized building in one hit, and is easily one of the strongest attacks in the game) | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Street Class, as high as Large Planet Class via size manipulation Durability: At least Street level (Can survive having his head on fire for extended periods of time. Was relatively fine after being stabbed in the eye with a pair of scissors. Survived the electric chair), possibly Large Building level (Can survive his truck exploding on him and able to drive Axel's Vehicle which has no roof or walls other than his tire to protect him, meaning he consistently tanks hits from other drivers at this level) | At least Large Building level (Consistently one of the most durable vehicles in the series, and can easily tank hits from other vehicles on this level) | At least Large Building level (Much higher than before) | At least Large Building level (Significantly higher than before, having maxed out stats compared to his previous vehicle) | At least Large Building level (Same as before) | At least Street level, as high as Large Planet level via size manipulation Stamina: Very high, as he slaughtered an entire hospital and didn't seem tired afterward Range: Extended melee range with Machete. Higher by throwing his machete. Far higher with various firearms. Possibly Universal via Reality Warping| As high as several hundred meters with various weapons | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Standard melee range physically, at least planetary with reality warping, likely far higher when size-shifted to his peak. Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon/Driving Mastery, Passive Reality Warping (Type 1, 2, and possibly 3) and Subjective Reality (Both Marcus and Needles Kane are capable of changing the entire Twisted Metal universe as how they view it, with the former often thinking it's a dream. This is was what lead to the creation of the Twisted Metal Black universe, where Marcus had to disguise himself as Minion and speak in code so Needles would not discover him. An addition to that, he claims that everybody is trapped within his head. This also possibly lead to the creation of both Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, as Needles becomes fully dominant of the personalities), Genius Intelligence, Split Personality (Taking the form of Marcus and Needles Kane), Resistance to electricity |-|Driving Sweet Tooth=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Possesses temporary cloaking technology), Fire Attacks (Napalm and Rear Flame), Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Danmaku, Ice Manipulation (Can fire ice projectiles which freeze opponents), Technology Manipulation (Can fire EMP projectiles which briefly shut down machinery), Forcefield Creation (The truck can generate temporary forcefields, including ones which steal and recreate any weapons that hit them), Weather Manipulation (Possesses "ENV" weapons, some of which are capable of generating cloud-to-ground lightning and summoning tornadoes), Explosion Manipulation (Various missiles and bombs), Homing Attack (Homing Missiles and Laughing Ghost), Intangibility (Laughing Ghost can phase through objects), Transformation (Sweet Bot mode, which grants the truck increased mobility, shockwave attacks and Flight) |-|Driving Minion=Same as before minus The Laughing ghost and Transformation. Passive Forcefield, Fire Manipulation |-|Dark Tooth=Same as before minus Passive Forcefield. His Machine guns now only fires Homing Attack that are Intangibility (The Laughing Ghost) |-|Tower Tooth=Same as before, his special attacks now fires Bolts of electricity and barrages of Laughing Ghosts |-|With Calypso's Power=Enhanced Senses (can see the inside of a person's body if he so desires), possible Weather Manipulation (implied to have created the series' ENV weapons, a few of which have been capable of calling down lightning bolts and summoning tornadoes), Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy (Can speak to people in their minds, even after sending them across time), Reality Warping (Type 5), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 5 Size Manipulation), Summoning, Sound Manipulation, Implied Shapeshifting, Black Hole Creation, Immersion, Illusion Creation (Type 3), Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resurrection (Of others), Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeality Negation (Turned Simon Whittlebone's ghost mortal again), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Power Absorption/Transfer, Possession (Can switch bodies with other people), Technological Manipulation (Scaling to Calypso, who upgraded Cousin Eddy's RV into a more technologically advanced one. Granted Amanda Watts' dragster the ability to drive at the speed of light, as well as the ability to travel through time), Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dimensional Travel, Sealing, Numerous forms of BFR (Type 1 and 3), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Scaling to Calypso who was capable of trapping enemies inside of household objects, as shown when he imprisoned Lance Wilder inside of a television. Holds ownership and control over a pocket dimension housed inside of a painting, to and from which he can transport others with a thought. As "Dr. Ospylac", he was able to create and later remove a pocket reality disguised as a back-alley medical clinic) Standard Equipment: A serrated machete. Will sometimes travel with a shotgun, a chainsaw, molotovs and other firearms. Intelligence: Genius (Some of his incarnations are able to trick and out smart the likes of Calypso, which he was able to not only take over his contest but also steal his powers doing so. He holds a lot of experience in Twisted Metal, winning most if not all of The TM contest. Is the leader of the Clown Faction) Weaknesses: Insane. Despite his strength, Sweet Tooth is still human and therefore susceptible to human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Machine Guns:' Standard attack. With Dark and Tower Tooth, they fire the Laughing ghost *'Fire Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a standard missile. Has minor homing capability. *'Homing Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile that can track targets. *'Power Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile that does more damage than a standard missile. *'Rear Flame:' Sweet Tooth unleashes a stream of flames from behind. *'Tire Spikes:' Sweet Tooth drops spikes on the ground. *'Oil Slick:' Sweet Tooth drops a pool of oil on the ground. *'Freeze Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile full of Liquid Nitrogen that freezes nearby targets. *'Turbo:' Sweet Tooth can temporarily accelerate. *'Ricochet Bomb:' Sweet Tooth fires a Bo,b that can bounce off walls. *'Remote Bomb:' Sweet Tooth drops a bomb that can be remotely detonated at any time. *'Shotgun:' Sweet Tooth sticks his shotgun out of the wind and fires at nearby enemies. *'Energy Shield:' Sweet Tooth turns on a shield that can temporarily block attacks. With Minion, his shield is already on but can be taken out if the opponent destroys his panels *'Invisibility Cloak:' Sweet Tooth can become invisible for a short period of time. *'Napalm:' Sweet Tooth fires a ball of flame at his foes. *'Jump:' Sweet Tooth can jump over obstacles easily. *'Ricochet Disc:' Sweet Tooth fires a disc that can bounce off walls and explode. *'Swarmer Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a swarm of up to 6 missiles at once. *'Napalm Cone:' Sweet Tooth fires flaming scoop of ice cream that bounces off walls. Comes in Chocolate and Vanilla flavor. *'Laughing Ghost:' Sweet Tooth can fire it's giant bobble head like a missile and cause a big explosion. It can pass through walls (Twisted Metal 3 and 2012). *'Henchmen:' This is the most powerful special weapon in the game. Just one of these can kill small and most medium-sized vehicles. When fired, three orbs in the shape of ominous clown faces home in on their targeted adversary and traps them. The blue orb summons electricity that pulls the enemy toward its center and can be nearly impossible to escape from. The green orb relentlessly fires M.I.R.V missiles, and the red orb shoots flames. These orbs can also navigate through walls and the ground, and in their final stage, they emit huge explosions, causing an immense amount of damage. *'Flaming Blaze:' A powerful flamethrower at close range, but a series of homing fireballs at long range. Possibly the most devastating weapon in the game *'Dark Tooth Chew:' Using the jaws attached to it, Dark Tooth grabs, chews, and throws away opponents. *'Flamethrower:' Tower Tooth fires a flamethrower mounted at its feet. *'Lighting Storm:' Tower Tooth unleashes a storm of electricity on opponents, which knock them high into the air and deal an extraordinary amount of damage. *'Sweet Bot:' Sweet Tooth got a major upgrade a step years went by and now it can turn into a giant killer robot. **'Sweet Shred:' Sweet Bot uses it's Gatling Gun and fires away. **'Clown Air:' The Sweet Bot can temporarily hover above the ground for a short period of time. **'Laughing Death:' Sweet Bot can throw it's own head like a Laughing Ghost (Does less damage though). **'Sweet Smash:' While hovering, The Sweet Bot can drop down and do a ground pound that can smash vehicles. Key: Base | Driving Sweet Tooth | Driving Minion | Driving Dark Tooth | Driving Tower Tooth | With Calypso's powers Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's Profile (2nd Key Sweet Tooth was used, both were high 8-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Criminals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Superhumans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Healing Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sealing Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users